purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revelations
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 02 |episodeNumber= 09 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Promises |nextEpisode= A New Mountain To Climb }} is the ninth episode and the season two finale of Happy Hill. Synopsis The town finally come to rest with the mysterious case of Luke. However, even more evil is lurking that few can see. Plot A bell rings in the distance as several men dressed in black carry a coffin towards a tall church. The residents of Redwood stand, dressed in formal, black attire. Many of them hang their heads, but others watch as the closed coffin passes by. Miguel watches the coffin until it disappears from in front of him and a figure stands in the tree’s shadow, watching. Miguel rolls his neck and slightly clenches his fists together. His knuckles painted red with blood. =12 Hours Before...= Purry sinks below the warm water as the bubbles overflow from the tub. She holds her breath as her nose dunks bellow, her hair spiraling through the waves. She brings her head above the water again, taking a large breath of water as a small knock is at the door. “Purry?” Steven’s voice asks from outside, “Are you… in my bath?” Purry giggles to herself, yelling an apology and saying she had to de-stress. Silence at first, Steven then replies that there’s different products to use in the basket at the end of the bath. She smiles and thanks him, comically telling him that she already found them. He rolls his eyes and walks away from the door. Austin sits at the fountain, splashing his face with the water to try and soothe himself. A figure approaches him and he looks up to see it’s Maria in the moonlight. She sighs before sitting on the fountain beside him. She goes to say something, but he cuts her off by telling her she doesn’t need to say anything to him. He gets up and leaves before she can respond. Maria takes a deep breath before following behind him. Following him through the street and calling his name. He stops and turns to face her, asking what she wants in an aggressive manner. She tells him she wanted to apologize, for everything, although in her head she thinks it’s wrong. Austin pushes her away again, telling her that his life has been hell and he wants everyone to just leave him alone for a while. Maria says that finding a body isn’t easy for anyone. Austin scoffs and physically pushes her back when she tries to approach him. He laughs at her comment and tells her that for the past weeks they’ve been accusing him of murder and it’s not just the body. Maria is silenced, rubbing her arm from where he pushed her. Her lip begins quivering and she asks him to forgive everyone, especially Miguel as he didn’t mean half the things he said. Austin approaches her, grabbing at her arm and yelling to stay away from him and that she has nothing to say that’ll make him feel better. She lets out a loud sob as she pulls away from him, marching away. In the distance, Miguel can be seen from behind the fountain. Purry comes back through to Steven’s sitting room. Arianna, Noah and Steven remain there. Steven is lounging over his couch, reading a book and drinking alcohol. Noah is playfully swinging his feet as he sits on the couch, he looks rather bored. Arianna just sits there, thinking. Purry suggests they gather everyone in the morning to have a meeting. Noah states how the funeral is most likely tomorrow and that they should all get some rest and they can talk after that. Purry says it’ll have to wait, she tells him the meeting will be quick. Steven shrugs, saying that having it after the funeral might put people in the spirit to figure out what happened. Arianna says she’s going home and says goodbye to the group, leaving. Noah asks if he can stay the night, Steven doesn’t object to either him or Purry staying. They fall asleep on the couches. Noah sleeping atop of Purry’s lap. Maria enters her house, looking around to see if Miguel is home. Seeing the light is off, she begins sneaking towards the bedroom when suddenly the light flickers on and Miguel is revealed to be sitting at the window. “You went to see Austin?” He questions, somewhat angrily. She hangs her head and tells him that she only wanted to apologize on behalf of everyone. Miguel tells her to never go see him again and she nods, understanding that the pair could still have bad blood and she wouldn’t want that to come between her relationship with Miguel. Miguel hugs her tightly, she smiles as they both head to bed. =3 Hours Before...= Jayme wakes up with Chey lying over his lap in bed. His heart jumps for a second before he remembers what’s going on. He becomes saddened again by the current events as he gets up, grabbing the tea cups and making sure he doesn’t wake Chey as he heads downstairs. An alarm clock buzzes inside Miguel’s room. His eyes flicker open as he rolls to his side, Maria sleeping peacefully beside him. He turns off the alarm clock and sits up, rubbing his eyes. Maria awakens, to, hearing him getting out of bed. She says good morning and sits up herself. He goes to say good morning too and give her a kiss, however he notices something on her arm. A bruise. He curses out loud and asks what happened to her, she says it was nothing but he adds two together and presumes it was Austin after last night. She begs him not to do anything stupid, but he is already gone. Purry and Noah adjust their ties as Steven wanders into the sitting room, Purry asks what they think as she spins around with her tux on. Steven says it’s very nice and Noah compliments the pink flower that she wears on her chest. She thanks them and blushes slightly. A knock is heard at the door and Steven answers it, Chilly is there and waves happily. She asks them if they’re going now, which Steven replies with a yes. Noah and Purry skip out of the house and Steven closes the door behind him. Miguel casually walks down the street, wearing his suit, that he hastily put on while rushing out of the house, and his long green coat. He stomps around the corner when he spots Austin sitting on the bench near the church. Miguel begins walking towards Austin, gaining speed with every step until he reaches Austin, grabbing a fistful of his tuxedo in his fist and dragging him off the bench. Austin yells out for him to back off, but Miguel tells him to stay away from Maria. Austin says he doesn’t know what he’s talking about as she approached him. Miguel tells him he saw what he did to her, he tells him he didn’t do anything to hurt her and he never would. Miguel asks him what the hell he means by that and Austin tells him that he doesn’t care about the accusations anymore and just wants to get past everything. Miguel loosens his grip and shoves him back down on the bench. Miguel steps back, shaking his hands angrily as his blood boils. He decides not to do anything drastic and points towards Austin, telling him if he ever hurt anyone in this town, Miguel would be the first person to know. Austin nods timidly before Miguel nods and walks away. He rounds a corner into an alleyway and angrily groans, punching the wall in anger. =10 Minutes Before…= Everyone gathers outside the church, Purry comments how some people aren’t here yet. Maria approaches her and asks if she’s seen Austin, but Purry replies no and asks why she wants to know. She shakes her head and tells her it doesn’t matter but only seconds later does she lean down and whisper that she thinks something is wrong. Purry tells her that everything is wrong in this town. The crowd stands as the bell rings out, a coffin being carried up by men dressed in formal, black attire. Miguel watches the coffin until it disappears from in front of him and a figure stands in the tree’s shadow, watching. The world seems to go in slow motion (whenever i say this just pretend ur watching TV and the episode goes slow motion xoxox) as Miguel looks over to Austin, who is silently standing near the outside of the crowd. Miguel’s eyebrows furrow as he looks back to the figure who has now disappeared. Who are they? Before anyone can do anything else, a large flash appears in the sky as a large and black UFO hovers above, heading in the direction of the beach. Chey squeaks as she grabs Jayme’s hand and drags him down the path, being the first ones to break and follow the UFO. Purry yells for Steven and Noah and the three begin running. The rest of the group run, too, totally abandoning the funeral. They arrive at the beach to watch as the UFO scans the water with a blue light, suddenly finding something and the light switching off as something flies into the sky, disappearing inside the UFO. The UFO then flies upwards, going at light speed as it disappears out of the atmosphere, turning the sky a dark shade of purple for just a second, exploding into yellow and orange dust as the sky returns to normal. Noah’s jaw hangs open, everyone is captured by the sight they just witnessed. Miguel looks around the crowd in a unnoticable hurry, trying to see who isn’t there. His face full of worry. The screen fades to black. Credits *Purry *Noah *Arianna *Miguel *Austin *Maria *Jayme *Jamie *Chey *Chilly *Steven *Nicholas (No Lines) *Lune (No Lines) *Negan (No Lines) *Luke's Parents* (No Lines) * + everyone else lol (No Lines) Trivia *